Love Confusion
by Evil Detective
Summary: Everyone in Fuuka know that Shizuru loved Natsuki more than anyone in this whole world. But can she confess her feelings? How will she react? ShizNat.


**Love Confusion**

**By: Evil Detective aka Ed.**

**A/N: I write this for the fireplace writing challange, and my mom's b-day. I hope you guys all like it ! **

**Special thanks to Urooj as my beta reader. **

**Disclaimer: Sunrise own Mai HiME.**

**-------------------- **

It's a cloudy Sunday afternoon. Shizuru and Natsuki walked happily at an empty park. They both looked around the park where were only rocks, grasses and trees. Shizuru, looked at Natsuki's quizzical looks and chuckled a bit.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki started, with a puzzled face. "What the heck this place is??" Natsuki asked her, with a look that amused Shizuru.

"It's my favorite place to think." Answered Shizuru, sitting on a big rock. She turned around, seeing Natsuki already beside her.

Natsuki gave Shizuru a confused looks. "Think? Here?" Natsuki looked at grasses in front of them. _'You're really surprising, Shizuru. Why do you need a place to think anyways?' _thought Natsuki. _'Anyways, there's something wrong with this place. I think… umm… I feel like someone is watching us… maybe it's Diana, but… no, I feel like-' _Shizuru, looking at Natsuki's cute face, couldn't help but to poke her and gave her a mischievous smile.

"Na-tsu-ki" Shizuru started and poked Natsuki's cheek.

Natsuki quickly snapped out her thoughts. "Ittai!! Shizuru, Mou- that's hurt!!" complained Natsuki.

Shizuru gave Natsuki another genuine smile. "I couldn't help seeing the cute face of my Natsuki-chan" said Shizuru, with a wink. Natsuki's blood raised high. She blushed as red as Shizuru's eyes.

"Ano… Kaichou-san…" Natsuki started, using Shizuru's student council president title. Shizuru chuckled a bit. "Ara… Natsuki? What's wrong? Why do you call me Kaichou-san? We're not at school" replied Shizuru, with her cute Kyoto accent.

Natsuki blushed even redder. "Mou Shizuru!! I was wondering why you choose this place to think-!!" answered Natsuki, with an uncared expression.

'_Natsuki… saying those words with that heck care emotion… is just too cute'_

"Ara ara… I thought Natsuki's worried about me" teased Shizuru.

"I… BAKA!! IDIOT! Who would be worried about you!! I was just ASKING WHY!!!" Natsuki yelled, with her red face. Shizuru smirked.

"I… actually, there's something I wanna ask you" said Shizuru, trying her best with her serious tone. "Mou Natsuki, I… I" Shizuru tried, but failed completely.

"Yeah, Shizuru? What's wrong?" asked Natsuki, with another cute emotion, an innocent one.

"I…"

"_Duh, Shizuru. Why are you so stupid?" _an annoying voice asked.

Shizuru, immediately jumped and looked around, but didn't find the source of the sound.

"Natsuki… did you… hear _that voice_?" Shizuru asked, still looking around. This place may be haunted. _'I… hate ghosts… anyways, why that voice annoy my confession to Natsuki?? If only I could find you, there's no way in the hell I'll forgive you. Well, maybe. But I have an urge to confess my feelings toward her, or we'll still be just best friensd' _Shizuru thought.

"I definitely heard that" Natsuki replied, after thinking a minute. "Could it be… this park be haunted?" asked Natsuki, with a pose like a great detective. Shizuru chuckled.

"Oh, anyways, Natsuki, I-" _'Oh my god Shizuru!! Say It. Say 'Natsuki I love you' or whatever. Why am I so frightened? Am I scared of Natsuki's reaction? No… I'm afraid of… the rejection that I could get…'_

Natsuki waved her hand in front of Shizuru, quickly snapped Shizuru from her own doubtful world. Shizuru quickly replaced the frown she had with a smile, wondering why Natsuki waved her hand.

"I was just wanna know what you wanted to say earlier..?" Clear emerald eyes looked at Shizuru's crimson orb. Shizuru tried her best from blushing.

"It's…_nothing_" Shizuru answered, with a smile. "Nothing big, really"

'_Geez Shizuru, nothing big? You're asking about her feelings? What are you talking about? You're such a coward' _Shizuru's mind said.

"Coward" Shizuru stated, with a sigh.

Natsuki looked at her troubled face. "Shizuru, what's wrong?"

"Obviously nothing, Natsuki" answered Shizuru, tried her best to place a perfect smile, although it's useless.

"So- so" replied Natsuki.

"_Of course it IS" _Another voice stated. This voice is more childish than before. _"You're really a coward, Shizuru. You can't get what you want if you're like this" _Another boyish voice stated. Shizuru could tell that the owner of the voices tried their best to not laughing. _"Yep. A real coward"_ another voice which is wiser than the other, stated proudly.

Shizuru started to get annoyed with the stupid conversation the invisible things like ghosts have. She frowned. "Just who are you!! Leave me alone!!" Shizuru yelled, loosing her calm composure. Natsuki got annoyed too. "Shizuru's right! But anyways, what are you talking about?"

All of the voices snickered. Shizuru had a bad feeling about this.

'_Well, THIS is worse than the embarrassment I thought I'll get, but… what IF the voices are telling Natsuki?? No way in the hell!! You'll be so DEAD'_

"Stop it!" Shizuru yelled.

Voice number 1 said. _"My- My!! Shizuru-san is afraid of love"_

Shizuru's eyes instantly grew wider. "What rubbish are you babbling about?" And she hoped Natsuki ignored the stupid voices. Natsuki looked at Shizuru with amused looks. It's the first time Shizuru got annoyed, so it MUST be amusing.

Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's hand, and was about to walk away from the park, but suddenly the wiser voice said, "_Vanquish the evil… You've got to erase your cowardness things, Shizuru"_

"I'm NOT a coward" Shizuru stated, looked around. _"Then say it. If you can't, that's mean you're a coward" voice_ number three, the deep husky one stated.

"I'm trying!" Shizuru stated, sitting in the biggest rock in here. Natsuki followed suit.

Voice number two, which was the most childish of all, said, _"Lookie lookie!! Shizuru and Natsuki, sitting on the rock, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!"_

Natsuki replied this with a confused glare, but Shizuru gave them death glare.

'_Hell, what's wrong with this place? And those voices? Why are they doing this to me??'_ Shizuru asked to herself.

"Just leave us already!!" Shizuru stated.

"_Leave?"_voice number one asked. _"Why? We're just helping you" _voice number four,the wisest voice said.

"HELPING ME, MY ASS!!" Shizuru yelled. "It makes everything worse!!" Shizuru stated.

"_Of course we're helping you. If not, we may just killed you long time ago" _Voice number three, the boyish one stated.

"Just leave us already!!" Shizuru yelled, annoyed with the stupid voices.

"_We can't, Shizuru. You're now like part of our life, your problem, should be our problem too" _Voice number four stated.

"Don't try to help me!! I'm all fine with myself!!" Shizuru shouted.

"_No you're not fine. If so, tell Natsuki, then." _Voice number one stated.

"I will!" answered Shizuru. "Oh, Natsuki, I… I…" Shizuru tried, but failed. _'Damn it. Those voices are right! I'm too much of a coward to do this!!'_

"Shizuru… I'm leaving" Natsuki said. Shizuru turned into her best friend. "What-! No!! Natsuki, Ikezu!!" Shizuru pouted. Natsuki sighed, before saying, "It seems like the voices are right. You're afraid of something… you need to be lectured by them" Natsuki smiled. "See you later, Shizuru… after you're brave enough." With this, Natsuki walked away.

"Damn it"

Shizuru rolled her eyes in anger an then she summoned her weapon, a large naginata.

"Kiyohime" muttered her.

The brunette HiME grinned, then she turned around, ready to stop the voices that comes from whatever that things are.

Kiyohime, Shizuru's child, a cross between Hydra and Octupus, hissed.

Natsuki so startled, she quickly stopped and turned her head to face an insane Shizuru with her wild child.

"SHI- SHI- SHIZURU!!" Natsuki yelled. "Why the HELL YOU CALL KIYOHIME!!!" Barked her.

Looking at her confused little puppy, Shizuru gave her a mischievous genuine smile.

"Ara ara... Natsuki, no need to worry. I just want to defeat... the invulnerable and invisible things... that claimed themselves as ghosts..." replied Shizuru with her cute Kyoto-ben.

Natsuki looked around and found nothing. Well, not really nothing anyways, she found Shizuru and Kiyohime behind her. Natsuki sighed. " Shizuru, I was wondering... how you could attack invulnerable and invisible things?" asked her, rubbed her head.

Shizuru smirked. "Like this. Kiyohime, attack!! yelled Shizuru, as she swings her naginata.

Kiyohime quickly fired the park. Its multiple snake heads allow it to attack quickly and repeatedly, and each of its heads can spray an acidic silver poison.

"_Arghh!!"_The voices screamed in unison.

"Shi-!" Natsuki tried to stop her best friend's insanity, but from looking at her expression, Natsuki knew that NOW is NOT the right time.

"Fufufufu" Shizuru replied, with mischievous evil grin.

_'Hell... that's what you'll get for teasing me' _Shizuru thought, still with an evil grin plastered on her face.

"..."

There's an uncomfortable silence between them.

"Shizuru"

Shizuru turned her head and felt relieved that her beloved Natsuki didn't protest about her wild side.

"Kanin Na, Natsuki? Did you just say something?" asked Shizuru with a smile, as she leaned closer.

Natsuki blushed as red as Shizuru's crimson eyes.

"B-BAKA!!" cursed her. "SHIZURU!! MOU, YOU NMAKE ME WORRIED SICK!!" yellled Natsuki, as she stepped backwards and looked at the ground to hide her blushing face.

_'Natsuki... What a cute puppy'_ thought Shizuru, with a dreamy gaze. _'Oh thanks Kami-sama, Natsuki didn't notice my emotion now... Oh, I hope I could hug my cute Natsuki' _Shizuru sighed, still with a dreamy looks.

"_HEY YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS!!" _Those annoying voices yelled.

Shizuru immediately faked her face and got into her normal calm compoure with her naginata on her right hand.

"What do you want?" Shizuru questioned them with a frown on her face.

_'How DARE those annoying dumb ass voices annoy my time with MY precious Natsuki? You'll be SO DEAD!!'_ Thought Shizuru.

"... I'll take that back" the voice mumbled in fear.

'Why the voice said so? Perhaps it's afraid of Shizuru? well, maybe. Oh, what is lovebirds anyways?' Natsuki thought. "Anooo..." Natsuki started, raised her right hand.

"_Yes what's that, you bitch?"_ the voice asked.

Shizuru frown again, but she thanked the God that Natsuki seemed to ignore the last part.

Natsuki's dog ears and tail popped out in a very amused manner.

"What is lovebirds?" A really innocent Natsuki asked.

Shizuru's jaw dropped, but she quickly smiled, and tried her best not to laugh.

"Natsuki doesn't know what lovebird is?"

Natsuki looked down, blushing like the setting sun. "Hai. Hai. What is that, Shizuru?"

With this question, Shizuru instantly blushing as red as tomato.

'Natsuki... that question... Oh my Kami-sama, how should I answer that?' thought Shizuru, frantically. _'I got it! Why don't I ask the annoying crappy voices!! Maybe they can help!! Good, Shizuru, You're so smart. Good idea-'_ Shizuru quickly snapped out her thoughts when she realized Natsuki's face only an inch closer from her.

Natsuki poked Shizuru's cheek softly.

"Ittai!! Mou, Natsuki, ikezu!!"

Natsuki grinned. "Hai. Hai. I'm a meanie. Now, Shizuru, what's wrong? Oh, are you okay?" asked Natsuki in a very cute manner.

"Mou, Natsuki, Ikezu" but this time, Shizuru didn't caressed her cheek.

"Ikezu? Shizuru, what did I do?" replied Natsuki, with a raised eyebrow.

"..." Shizuru went silent for a wile, before saying, "For not knowing my feelings toward her"

There's a long pause between them.

Shizuru clenched her fist, made sure she's brave enough.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru started, breaking the silence. Tell me, is it alright if I…" Shizuru stopped, rolled her eyes to find her next words. _'Told you that I like you' _was something that came into Shizuru's mind.

"Told you that I like you?" Shizuru asked, with a smile on her face. Natsuki couldn't help but to smile back and reply, "Of course, why not, Shizuru?"

'_Of course why not, Shizuru?' was not the answer I was hinting. Perhaps Natsuki misunderstood…'_thought Shizuru.

"No, listen. Natsuki. I didn't mean that, I mean… I… loved you. Like I mean it" to emphasize her action, Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's arm and pulled her closer. Natsuki, amazed with Shizuru's sudden action, blushing like red tomato.

"What the- what do you mean, Shizuru?" asked a clueless Natsuki.

Shizuru looked at the ground to her pet snake, Kiyohime. Shizuru took a deep breath before she leaned closer to Natsuki and kissed her full in the lips. Natsuki couldn't help but to gasp, letting Shizuru having time to slide her tongue in.

After what that seemed like eternity, but actually it's only a minute, Natsuki broke the kiss. She brushed her lips with her sleeve.

"What the… what do you mean, Shizuru?" asked a confused Natsuki.

"Natsuki" Shizuru looked at Natsuki with a passionate gaze. "Like what I've told you, Natsuki. I… love… you…. More than anyone in this world" said Shizuru, with her genuine real smile, not a fake one she always used to her fangirls.

Natsuki still didn't get what Shizuru's mean, so she reply "Why of course. I love you too, Shizuru?" Shizuru startled a bit, but she thought that Natsuki's still misunderstood, so she said, "It's not like that, Natsuki! It's not like love between friends! It's… like a love between a boy and a girl! Just like Tate and Mai!!" Shizuru yelled, loosing her calm composure. "I love you Natsuki" Shizuru said, brushing Natsuki's cheek. "More than anyone. Do you want to be my _girlfriend?_" Shizuru asked, after emphasizing the word 'girlfriend' with sensual tune. Shizuru smiled, waited patiently for Natsuki's answer…

Natsuki closed her eyes, before walked away from Shizuru.

"I'm not going to answer" replied Natsuki, as she walked away.

Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's hand. "Wait. Natsuki! I need your answer! Tell me already! If… if you don't want to… I… I guess… we still can be friends?" asked Shizuru, looked at Natsuki. Natsuki, however, looked at another side.

"No… Shizuru" replied Natsuki, slapped Shizuru's hand away from her. "I don't want to hurt you… I don't want to be your friend anymore" with this, Natsuki walked away. Suddenly she stopped. Natsuki turned around, saying "Bye… Shizuru", leaving Shizuru in awestruck.

Shizuru, instantly regretted what she have done.

"What I have done?" Shizuru asked to herself.

'_What, you're just confessing you love to her, you moron' _answered her mind.

"But… what if I hadn't confess it?" asked a frustrated Shizuru.

'_Like what I've told you before. Natsuki may still be your best friend after all'_

"Best friends… " Shizuru said. "What I have done? Why I must swapped my desire with Natsuki with our friendship? Why?" regretted Shizuru.

'_There's nothing to hurry, Shizuru. Everything is gonna be alright' _Shizuru closed her eyes.

"No… Not without Natsuki beside me… I think I put my hopes too high"

Shizuru sighed, then she smacked her head. "Fool" Shizuru muttered.

"Natsuki… if I know it would end like this, I never would have told you"

**A.N: So how was that? Review, please!**

**Japanese's word:**

**Kaichou-san: Student council president.**

**Ittai: Hurt.**

**Ano: Umm...**

**Ikezu: Meanie.**

**Baka: Idiot.**

**Naginata: Shizuru's weapon, just like a blade. Umm... read wikipedia, please **

**A/N: I can't think any... **


End file.
